I Can Now See You Differently
by Sammalmuna
Summary: Rainy day, Vergil is playing billiard while seeing someone he didn't expect. Short story, Dante x Vergil


**Short story made up in the middle of the night, so it's not much, but nice if you read it and rewiews are welcome. It's quite hard for me to write in English but I try my best.**

Rainy day and Vergil is at a pub called Devil's Lair having a nice game of billiards with couple of demons. He was winning - naturally - when the demon he was playing against was getting angry. Suddenly, the doors were kicked in by a black silhouetted man. While looking closer Vergil noticed it was his own brother, Dante.

"Ah, Dante! So you've come to see your big brother beat a couple of demons at billiard, and then you, eh?" He was getting few mad looks from his opponents.

Dante's cape was blow with the wind before he stepped into the pub. "Nah, and anyway, like you could beat ME," he replied arrogantly. Vergil made a small laugh, making Dante even more competitive than he was. He walked slowly and proudly next to his brother and leaned to the billiard board. When Vergil lifted his look from the game he saw his brother having a large grin on his face.

"You wanna bet?" Vergil asked and turned away hitting his brother 'accidentally' with his cue to his head.

This made Dante lose his patience and grabbing his brother from wrists and forcing him drop the cue. "Look now, mister, I don't need that attitude right now. I've just had a long day fighting these demons of yours," Dante grunted at Vergil pushing his against the billiard board, that they were face-to-face, Dante on top. They didn't even notice the demons fleeing from the pub, fearing for a fury battle between these two powerful Sparda's son.

Vergil looked into Dante's eyes like he'd never seen how beautiful they were. He thought that maybe those few beers had their place in these thoughts, but he really didn't care.

Dante saw a gentle smile spreading to Vergil's face and started wondering, how could he look that handsome in a situation like this. He smiled also, and saw Vergil's eyes light up like thousand stars.

Vergil leaned towards Dante, so close he could feel his brothers warm breath on his skin. Dante watched his brother coming closer and leaned himself a bit closer so their noses touched each other.

"Dante..," Vergil started, but Dante stopped him from speaking by kissing him softly. After getting some air Vergil broke his arm free from the hands of his brothers and wrapped his arm around Dante's neck kissing him, little roughly than his little brother did. Dante kissed back.

"What are we doing," Vergil gasped between kisses. "This is wrong, dear brother."

Dante froze for a while looking serious but then he smiled and whispered "I know... But it feels so right with you, like I've always wanted it this way." Vergil smiled and tried to move a little, but couldn't move because they were so tight together. Dante gave Vergil some air and the big brother raised to sit on the table.

Dante came closer again and started taking off Vergil's jacket and kissed him to his neck lustfully. Vergil moaned quietly and leaned his head to the right so there would be more bare skin. Vergil seeked Dante's lips with his when he was taking off the other's cape.

"Vergil..," Dante whined quietly and Vergil replied moaning "Dante".

Suddenly the door slammed and Dante's head turned faster than a lighting towards it. Nero, standing at the door staring the two of them with his mouth open and eyes big as plates. Vergil reacted faster and dived under Dante's arm to block the exit of Nero. His eyes were looking full of fire and he saw fear in Nero's.

The two of them had lost the sense of time and that someone could come in. Nero started laughing and Vergil could barely hear the words "You could've find better place than a fuckin' billiard board" before Nero turned his back, jumped over the bar counter and rudely poured himself a LARGE beer.

Dante quickly got his cape on, and moved quiet to Vergil at the door. He quickly kissed his brother to his hand, winked and exited the building leaving Vergil there with blush on his cheeks. Vergil took his coat and joined Nero at the counter, smiling constantly.


End file.
